


Adventures of Harry and Aquila

by juicyamortentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Multi, The story starts in Harry's first year so it's a slow burn?, harry and voldemort can read each other's minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyamortentia/pseuds/juicyamortentia
Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts after growing up in an Orphanage, where he learned all about a certain Tom . He makes friends (allies) and he may become a dark lord in the process, that is if he doesn't fall in love with one first. And he does it all with his snake, Aquila.^You know what Aquila?^^Yes, hatchling?^^I think I wanna rule the world^Aquila laughed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter One: Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ☝️😁, so I hope you like it. It's honestly probably trash, but everything I write is anyway so... Thanks for clicking, enjoy!
> 
> "talking"
> 
> _Thinking/memories_
> 
> _'think speach between Harry and V'_
> 
>   
> _Writing_  
>  **  
> _^parsletongue^_  
> **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets dumbledore.

Harry felt… different. He didn't know if it was a good different or a bad different, but… he didn’t feel like he usually did. The eleven year old was unreasonably smart, and was often labeled a prodigy. He could read novels before he graced the age of 5, could articulate words with perfect grammar and pronunciation before he was 4, and could walk with elegance before he was 3.

Maybe these skills came from his own sense of self survival, or maybe they came from the fact that nothing was ever his. So he did what any child would do when nothing was rightfully theirs, and hogged everything given to him. Whether it was books, food, or simply clothes, he had a deep connection to his belongings. A fear that someone would take them was always lingering in the back of his mind.

That's possibly why his first bout of accidental magic was when Dudley tried to steal his horse figurine. A figurine that Dudley had previously grown tired of and literally threw it in the trash. He was 5 and some would say he didn't know better, but Harry knew what he was doing. He knew that if he wished hard enough he could make things happen, bad things.

So when Dudley's hair set on fire, and the adults called him freaks and gave him his usual beating (it wasn't so bad then, just a few hits with a belt until he bled) it wasn't a surprise to him.

But as Harry grew older, and the beatings got harsher, so did his accidental magic. He was 7 when his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon said they had had enough. So they took the boy; shoulder length black hair, emerald eyed, and covered in scars to the nearest orphanage, and sprayed some story about how he'd run to them for help, how he'd lived on the streets from the looks of it, and how they wanted him to have the best life he could. It was an utter load of bull shit.

So the special child found himself in an orphanage, but he didn't stay there long.

Harry bounced around from orphanage to orphanage, because each one noticed how special Harry was, how easily Harry could bend things to his will. They were scared. Blood pumping, heart racing, pee your pants scared. And not just because of Harry's accidental (but sometimes purposeful) bouts of magic, but because he never talked; he glared.

Harry had a way of saying everything that needed to be said in a single look. And the way he looked at you would change the way you perceived him; innocent child, or demon boy. He was absolutely angelic looking on the outside, long hair that flowed in gentle waves to his shoulder blades, fringe covering eyes the color of jewels, high cheekbones and sharp features, Harry was as much of an aristocratic angel as one could get.

He lacked the potter genes, and focused more on the irresistible blacks. His skin was as pale as snow, and with his scars, the ones from the beatings and the one in the shape of a lighting bolt going from the right side of this forehead across his eye and the bridge of his nose, he looked like an absolute angel, of course one that fell from heaven that is.

So that's how Harry found himself at _Wool’s orphanage_ on the morning of july 31st, his eleventh birthday. He'd been there for almost a year, a record in his personal books the boy had never stayed in one orphanage for more than 4 months before being shipped off to the next. They all were excited at the prospect of a new child (at least most were), to save from the whole of parentless humans, but as soon as Harry did something _freakish_ they backed out and shipped him off to the next.

‘Maybe harry had been to all the orphanages he could go to, maybe they ran out’ that's what harry thought as the matron had led him to his room -top floor the one at the end of the corridor- and then he had felt it, a power like his; dark and hungry. So they had one like him here before? Did they ship them off too?

Harry had asked the matron about the room at the end of the corridor, the one he resided in. he asked about its residents, about its history, but Ms. June was always hesitant to tell.

_“Please Ms. June! I'll do the dishes for a whole week!” Harry sighed, he hated the child act._

_The matron turned around and looked at the child, so innocent so full of life, he didn't need to be scared, to be burdened by the knowledge of the last resident of that dreaded room. “Harry-”_

_“Please Ms. June! I really wanna know I can feel it, I can feel the power in the air, it's- it’s passionate, **persuasive**.”_

_Ms. June paused, her eyes rising to meet Harry's, why hasn't she noticed it before? This- this child- was uncannily like him, like tom. His thirst for knowledge, his influence over others, his beauty, his danger._

And so she had told Harry about Tom, about the boy (the last one) to have stayed in that room. Harry had sat there mesmerised, eyes glistening ( _with the ghosts of his past hehe_ ) and ears open for hours while Ms. June had told him every little thing she knew. From Tom's birthday (december 31st) to his eye color (brown) to his favorite subject (science). The matron had also told Harry that Tom was special, so special in fact that some man with red hair had offered him a scholarship to his boarding school.

Harry hoped he would get to go to this school, and his wish was answered when- he woke up feeling different. And Harry didn't know if it was a bad different or a good different, but- it was definitely different. There was a shift in the air, the power in his room was anxious, almost as if a threat was near, and in turn, it made Harry anxious.

He flipped the covers off from his seated position against the headboard, and dipped a foot out of bed, testing the cold tiled floor. His shoes were missing, that was a problem, but he'd find them sooner or later. He had a stinky suspicion that someone had stolen them, and he could just wish them (summon them really) back into existence, but he wanted to find the one who took them and, well, punish them accordingly.

He walked gracefully to the bathroom, an ensuite, one only he had; perks of scaring the matron. And did his business. Brushing his teeth and hair along the way, before dressing in the uniform; brown jean pants, and a tan button up shirt (shoes still missing) and made his way to the great hall for breakfast.

He sat alone as usual, at the end of the table and ate his small serving of stale porridge in peace, before getting up and reading his newest acquired novel, one about vampires and romance as usual, this one with an unhealthy amount of stalking just how he liked it, and curled up in his window seat, the one beside his bed. And he read, as he usually did every day, and every night, until a knock broke the peaceful silence.

He raised his head, debating the importance of the interruption, “Come in!”

Ms. June’s head poked around the frame, eyes wide, almost as if she expected blood and entrails to be painting the walls, and meekly spoke “Harry, you have guests”.

Harry was confused; no one (in their right mind) came to see him, and Ms. June usually warded off anyone from adopting him, until he felt it. There was a different presence in the air, one almost the same as his, the same as the one the room was covered in. It wasn’t like Ms. June’s, who Harry knew was non-freakish… it made his skin tingle, but it also hurt. This _magic_ was weaker, lighter?

Harry solely nodded at Ms. June, a sign to let her know to show them in and to make himself scarce, so she opened the door a tad wider and hurriedly left, allowing a black haired man, and another man (really old) with a long white beard in. Black hair looked confused, and Beard man looked honestly scared. A sign he took as doing something right. Both men nodded at the matron, and turned to harry. Beard man produced a letter from his pocket, strolled to the left side of Harry's room and sat down on Harry's bed. Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Harry! The last time I saw you you were a mere baby.” Beard man managing some excitement said, though Harry could still see that he was hesitant, scared. He’d never met the man! What did he do to scare him so much?

There was a moment of silence, a sneer from Black Hair Man, and a wary glance from Harry before Beard Man spoke once more, “My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts!” Harry tilted his head to the side, he honestly didn’t know how someone could be so cheerful.

“What's Hogwarts?” He was honestly curious, was that some mental institution? Did Ms. June _finally_ have the guts to send him off?

“Hogwarts is a school Harry, a school for people like you. You are different aren't you, you can do things other children can’t.” Harry deadpanned. Did Ms. June honestly think he’d admit that he was different in front of these people? It could be a trap! But on the other hand-

“Yes, I can move things without touching them. Make animals do what I want without training them. I can _hurt_ people if i want to.” Harry decided to scare the poor Professor even further, and apparently it worked, because Dumbledore paled as much as a corpse in a casket. Honestly! It was so easy to scare this dude!

Dumbledore looked like he was about to say something but hesitated, “Ca-” He took a deep breath, and Black Hair Dude (who Harry still doesn’t fucking know the name of) looked at the Professor like he’d lost it. Which honestly, Harry could see the man had lost it from miles away. Harry wasn’t the one who needed to go to the asylum this dude was! “Can you talk to snakes?”

“No.” Harry fought back a smile at the relief that shone on the man's face. It wasn't like Harry _lied_ exactly, Harry had never talked to a snake. But that didn’t mean that Harry hadn’t listened to a snake talk.

The Professor handed Harry the letter, addressed:

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_The Largest Room,_

_Wool's Orphanage,_

_217 Sapphire Lane,_

_London_

Harry felt a sense of pride at the fact that he had acquired the largest room in the orphanage, even if it was through how much he scared the residents. Honestly, he found the thought of scaring them hilarious.

He turned the envelope, peeled at the seel (wax and red?), and began to read.

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Harry had no idea what those titles meant, but he knew that this ‘Professor Dumbledore’ must be very important. It kinda… inflated his ego to know he scared the guy.

_Dear, Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on september 1st, we await your owl no later than july 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up from the letter towards Dumbledore, AND THE PROFESSOR HE STILL DIDN'T KNOW THE NAME OF, “Will you need any help getting into Diagon Alley?” It was the black haired man that spoke this time.

“No, I'm sure I'll find my way,” Harry replied almost impatiently, which in turn made the black haired man scowl deeper. Yeah, this was new and _exciting_ , but he really just wanted to read his vampire romance novel in his window seat until it was night so he could sneak out and watch the stars.

So, when the professors (is the black haired man a professor? He has to be right?) finally said their final remarks and bid their goodbyes, Harry almost screamed in relief.

Harry read his book until the matron did her nightly checks to make sure everyone was in their rooms, making it to the last chapter, and then snuck out as quietly as he could.

Avoiding the floor boards that creaked, he tiptoed down the stairs and out the squeaky back door (the one through the kitchen) and out to his favorite part of the lawn.

A tree stood threateningly amongst the backdrop of black, but in the morning it was pure beauty. The tree always had autumn colored leaves, no matter the season. (Maybe it was because of Harry, maybe not.) So when the sun rose, and filtered through the leaves, it created a sense of peace and welcoming in harry.

But for right now, Harry lay beside the tree, but far enough away that the leaves didn't disrupt his view of the serene cosmos above. Along with the relaxing sound of the stream trailing behind the tree and around the back of the building to a pond out front, it was easy for Harry to drift to sleep; no matter if he was excited or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading! Song rec for this chapter: 'Hell and High Water' by The Neighborhood  
>  **\- Word count:2285**  
>  **\- Posted February 19th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter: @juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad: 1-800-5sosbitch


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a trip to the Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have another chapter out tomorrow! Enjoy!
> 
> "talking"
> 
> _Thinking/memories_
> 
> _'think speach between Harry and V'_  
>   
>  _Writing_  
>   
>  **  
>  _^parsletongue^_  
> **

Harry was stuck. He had been staring at this brick wall for at least 10 minutes, and was honestly almost regretting telling that black haired professor (assistant? He still didn’t know if he was a professor or not) that he didn’t need help. _Almost._ But he’d sit here and stare at the wall as long as needed until the entrance magically appeared. The letter that the ‘oh-so-kind’ Dumbledore gave him had a map of Diagon Alley enclosed, and from what Harry's spectacle covered eyes could see, this was supposed to be the entrance. He could probably ask Tom -the man who worked at the leaky cauldron- but he didn't feel like it at the moment. So with that being said, Harry laid his hand on the brick wall, running it along the bricks that had a different texture; nothing happened. 

Harry did the next best thing he could think of -what he probably should've done in the first place- and pushed against that barrier in his core, surging the essence of whatever it was into his hand, and then ran it along the different textured bricks.

The stone shuffled to form into an archway, and Harry scoffed. _How could i be so stupid? It's a magical wall of course you need magic to open it! Gah._ he stepped through the arch and into the open street way filled with… people? Witches and wizards? Harry didn't know. 

The shops were different from any mundane shop; instead of food, clothes, toys, books- these had brooms, cauldrons and wands! But of course these had clothes, toys, books, and food too. 

Harry looked at his list:

_First year students will require,_

_Uniform-_

_Three Sets of Plain work robes (Black)._

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear._

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)._

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)._

_(Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.)_

_Books-_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment-_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Harry realized he didn't have any money, and that was- well, very bad. 

He looked around, noticing a huge building around 15 meters in front of him. He headed in its direction- but stopped when he sensed it. The absolute power in the air was **_addictive,_ **it was like the magic flowing through every single witch there combined and made its way directly to Harry, caressing his skin with such delicacy, combining with his own. Harry found himself wanting to burrow in it. To drown in it. 

Harry took a deep breath through his nose, shook off the feeling, and resumed his mission, cursing the human population for choosing _that particular day_ to overflow the alley, and stopped short at the sight of what stood outfront. His brow crinkled in confusion, _what are they?_ He shook his head, gathering his courage and walked through the large double doors, into what he guessed was a bank, and up to one of those creatures.

“Excuse me? I’d like to take out some money- or have some converted,” he said with childlike politeness.

The creature opened its mouth, and looked at him with disdain, “Key?” Harry was understandably confused.

“I don’t… have a key, sir. Is there any other way to get into a vault?” the goblin (harry guessed) heaved a sigh.

“Follow me.” Harry followed after the goblin who he didn’t know the name of. He was led behind the desks and into a room with white walls, a red couch, and a desk which another goblin sat behind.

“This child would like to access his vaults, but doesn’t have a key,” the other goblin looked up,

“Thank you, sharpfang,” goblin number two said, an obvious sign of dismissal. The goblin turned its beady eyes to Harry, “Name?”

“Harry Potter,” the goblins black eyes widened for a moment before speaking again,

“Sharpfang said you didn't have your key, do you know who has it?”

“No, sorry,” he said honestly sincerely.

“That's ok, but a key to your personal vault in someone else's hands could go dangerously wrong. We’ll have it destroyed immediately. Now,” he opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a dagger. “To make sure you’re really who you say you are, just slice your finger and let 3 drops of blood fall to the paper,” Harry did as asked, not even blinking as the blade sliced through skin, and pushed his magic to heal the cut and clean the blade after he was through.

Words formed on the paper, but the goblin -which he now knew as griphook from a nameplate on the desk- snatched it before he could get a good look. He hummed, “Yes, ok, here is a list of your vaults,” he handed Harry the paper, “ We can give you a card for the cost of 5 galleons a month -which only you can use- , or you can just withdraw money in either galleons or pounds now and we’ll give you a charmed pouch only you can open.”

Harry thought it over, but ultimately decided on the card which was black with a silver line on the side. “Thank you, Griphook” He bowed and left the room and Gringotts entirely. 

Once outside, he decided to get his books first, so after making his way through the crowds of people and ending up in some shabby alleyway, he finally found a bookstore. (one without a sign- or name for that matter mind you). Harry walked inside and found all of the basic school books, but also looked around in some of the other isles for the more advanced books which he could read also. He ended up buying all the books he would need for all seven years, plus books on things like runes, arithmancy, wordless/wandless magic, wards, curse breaking, and even books on different magical creatures.

The person who sold him the books’ eyes were wide when he saw just how many books Harry was buying, and muttered something about revencalw? Ravenslaw? And offered to shrink the bag for Harry, which Harry accepted before moving on to clothes.

This store also didn’t have a sign or name, and now that harry thought about it a lot of the stores around him were nameless and telling from the blank brown paper bag harry had from the book store, he’d say all the bags were nameless too. 

The inside was typical of a clothes store, covered in fabrics and strewn about in clothes. The walls were a deep blue, and the floors a cherry wood. 

He walked towards the front desk, browsing the shelves and picking up a few tee-shirts and jeans -all black- before ringing the bell to signal someone's attention. An older woman came out, hundreds of fabrics pulled over her arms. Piled so high in fact, that Harry couldn’t see her face. “Just a moment, sweetie!” She shoved the pile of cloth into a chair behind the counter, and turned around making a b-line for Harry. “Hogwarts deare?” Harry nodded, and she gestured for him to move onto a platform where she started to measure him. The woman grabbed the clothes from his arms, and deposited them on the desk, turning back to him and completing the measurements, “do you want the basic robes, or a different kind of fabric?”

“What would you suggest, madame?”

“Acromantula silk is the softest we have, if you're looking for comfort I'd choose those.” Harry nodded, and purchased the robes, plus outfits of black, dark blue, and emerald green (the woman said they’d look good with his eyes) tee-shirts, button ups, wife-beaters, hoodies, regular jackets, winter robes, jeans, dress pants, sweatpants, converse, dress shoes, socks, and underwear.

He left the shop, with another 4 shrunken bags to add to his collection, and continued to the apothecary where he got his cauldron and sets of class and crystal phials. From there he went to what he guessed was a wand shop, but again the building was nameless.

The store was covered in boxes, and jars some with wands already made and others just pieces of wood waiting to be carved. He walked up to the front desk where a girl around 17 was sitting, feet propped up on the table, reading a magazine full of pictures of people riding brooms. He cleared his throat, which seemed to scare the girl, because the magazine went flying- and so did she. The girl screamed as she fell from the chair, which was a bit dramatic as the chair was literally- 2 feet off the ground?

Her head poked up from under the desk, blue eyes just barely visible, but you could tell she was smiling, “Oh! Hello, Little Firstie! Looking for a wand?” 

Harry nodded, his lips quirked into an almost smile. She stood, still a bit clumsy on her feet, and walked into the back room (tripping on literally nothing) before coming back with two trays, one filled with sticks, and the other filled with jars, and placed them on the empty desk -minus a _jar full of fire?_ \- “ just hover your hand over them, yep! Just like that! And whichever ones speak to you pull them out!”

Harry moved his hand over the woods, before resting on three different woods. “Holly, Elder, and Yew! What a weird combination” Harry's lips quirked, weird combination for a weird child. He moved his hand to the other box, hovering over that one as well. He again let some of his magic free, and three cores to match the three woods flew into his hand. 

“Dementors Cloak, Phoenix Feather, and Basilisk Horn! Ah! This will be one of the craziest wands I've ever made. Elder wood is the rarest of all woods, and the trickiest to master; Holly is also rare, and is considered protective it is said that people with holly wands make good leaders and thoughtful, and effective counselors; Yew is rare as well, and has a reputation to give its possessor the power of life and death! Combined with Dementors cloak, one of the darkest cores given to those who have seen, received, or given death; a Phoenix feather, which is capable of the greatest magic range and is usually not found in wands; and a Basilisk horn which hasn’t been in a wand since Salazar Slytherin was alive this wand might even rival the elder wand!” 

The girl seemed so excited and Harry almost felt bad for breaking her out of her rant, “So the wand will be ready when?” the girl looked up from the woods and jars clutched in her hands, and stopped jumping up and down -but still trembled and smiled brightly with the baseline excitement coursing through her system- 

“Uh- in about 2 hours, THIS WAND IS GOING TO BE SO PRETTY!” The girl squealed, and Harry actually smiled this time. _It's not like he was evil, he liked to see people smile stfu._

He exited the shop and went to the one next door which happened to be the shop for trunks and bags. He ended up buying a 5 compartment trunk; one with a library, potions lab, apartment, closet, and extra space (who knew they could put literal apartments in trunks!?). Said trunk was all black of course, with five small silver buttons on the front so he could choose which compartment to show, it also has extension and feather-light charms along with wards and the ability to set a password. Harry could also shrink it just by tapping it with his wand. He also bought a black backpack, one of the sturdy ones that had extension charms on it. Before leaving, he took all of the bags from his pocket and placed them in the extra compartment, and tapped his wand on the trunk, shrinking it, before placing it back into his pocket.

When he left the shop, he went to a pet shop that was located a couple stores (ahem, blank shop fronts) down. The inside didn’t smell like he thought it would, instead of animal droppings and feathers, the place smelled like cake. He looked around, mostly at the owls because how else would he deliver his mail? There were many of them, all different shapes and sizes, but his eyes zeroed in on a snowy owl with amber eyes. He approached her, and she cooed at him softly. “Hey girl, do you want to come with me?” The owl trilled, and ducked its head to preen at its feathers. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Harry picked up the cage, and walked further into the store, fully intending to break the ‘ _Students may also bring an Owl_ **_OR_ ** _a Cat_ **_OR_ ** _a Toad_ **_._ ** ’ rule, and headed for the snake section- because why not scare Dumbledore a little more? As he walked through many voices hissed out, but one caught his attention- **_^stupid two legger, walk past me like i'_ ** **_m nothing! I have been trapped in this cage since i was born! Born! I’ll show them! I’ll show them just how pretty this princess can be, then maybe they’ll pick me!^_ **

Harry turned around and glanced at the snake who was around one tank behind where he was. She was beautiful, an all black snake that turned blue or purple in the light. Her eyes were amber like the owls, and she just seemed perfect- attitude and all. **_^Hello, little one. Do you have a name?^_ **

The snake's head shot up, **_^A speaker! No, sadly I do not have a name, the stupid people who bred me refused to even grace me with a name^_ ** she huffed, and if she could harry swore she would be crossing her arms right now. 

**_^I’ll name you, little one, and i'll take you from this horrid place^_ **

Her head perked up at the idea, **_^Really? Thank you master! What is my new name?^_ **

**** **_^Aquila, or Quila, after the Eagle star.^_ **

**** If snakes could squeal, Aquila certainly would be. He opened the tank and placed his hand inside for the small snake to slither onto, paid, placed the items he purchased (minus his snake which curled around his midsection, **_[^What are you doing Aquila?^ ^It’s warm Hatchling! Don’t make fun of me!^_ ** _Harry sighed_ **_]_ ** and his owl which he let out and told to go to Wool’s and wait) in his trunk, and then left the shop with his owl, snake, and everything needed to care for them. By then, it had been two and a half hours so his wand would be ready. 

**** He walked to the wand shop, and paused in the doorway where the blonde, grey-eyed girl stood bouncing excitedly. “Hello!” She ushered him inside, and shoved a gray wand into his hands. The base was almost see-through, and Harry could see the shapes of the cores merging together with a slight royal blue glow. The moment the girl shoved it in Harry's hands however, there was a magical burst so strong around half the jars on the shelves fell down to the floor with many different splats, and the walls shook from the pressure of the blast. 

**** The girl gasped and covered her face with her hands, continuing her giggling more prominently now, (instead of being angry that half of her supplies were just wasted) and then scooped Harry into a hug, in which he reluctantly hugged back. He paid the girl her 10 galleons after she calmed down, and left the store at 15:09 to make his way back to the orphanage, where he would read his school books instead of his fantasy books until curfew- where he would sneak out to be under the stars once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Song for this chapter: 'Have You Found What You're Looking For?' by Ashton Irwin  
>  **\- Word count:2730**  
>  **\- Posted February 19th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter: @juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad: 1-800-5sosbitch


	3. Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes it to King's cross station and runs into someone... Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Harry spent the next month reading every single one of the first year curriculum books inside of the apartment in his trunk (which in Harry’s opinion had a way more comfortable bed than the orphanage). They were easy to understand, after all, Harry had done most of the magic already anyway without meaning to. 

When it came time to leave the orphanage, the matron was so happy to see him go, she all but shoved him out the doors. 

He stood in front of the gloomy looking building for a minute, before checking his pockets for the money he’d managed to steal off the other children the past few days- because you can’t use cards on buses yet- and once he was satisfied with the jingle, he exited the front gates, trunk and wand in pocket and Aquila in her chosen spot (around his midsection) hidden from view. 

He managed to catch the first bus to Kings Cross Station, which left at 8:00, and should arrive at the station around 9:00. The ticket didn’t exactly say what time he needed to be there, only the platform. Which harry thought was very stupid. 

He rode the bus, reading a book on  _ apparition _ during the journey. When he arrived, he exited the machine, and then entered the station making his way towards platform 10, which obviously had to be somewhere near 9 ¾. The red brick of the station along with how crowded it was made him feel closed in, so he hurried his pace, went as fast as his little legs could take him, and finally made it to platforms 9 and 10.

He knew this magic platform had to be somewhere in between, so he chose a bench along the wall and sat. 

A few minutes later, a short woman came strutting through the crowd with a hoard of red-heads behind her. “Platforms’ this way! Come on!” The people around her were throwing her annoyed looks, but it didn’t seem to bother her. In fact, it seemed to encourage her. 

A set of twins, a man with a piercing, and a taller man with messy hair were shooting apologetic glances in the direction of the people closest to them. Another child with his nose stuck in a book, walked right into another person, he gasped, “Oh Merlin! I’m so sorry!” and picked up the red book which had fallen face down next to him on the floor, and whose pages were now bent out of shape. The messy-haired man saw it happen, and stayed behind to help him (his younger brother?) up off the ground. 

The mother seemed to notice her children had gone missing for she shouted even louder, much to the distaste of the areas occupants, “PERCY! CHARLIE!” and ran towards them, (most likely to scold them from the tone of voice she used), and they blushed a red that could rival their hair as their mother pointed and shouted at them, all the while Harry watched in amusement. 

“Come now! Platform 9 ¾ this way!”  _ She must be stupid!  _ Harry thought. To shout something like that in a place where no one has magic!

He watched eagerly as the woman and her 5 children approached the section between platforms 9 and 10. 

“Alright Fred! You first!” she pointed to one of the twins, the one on the right, who ran towards the wall of platform 10, and went straight through! She turned towards the other twin,

“He's not Fred I am!” he said before running through the wall as well. Harry scoffed while staring in astonishment,  _ wizards can walk through walls?  _ He knew that twin wasn’t fred,  _ so what is his name? _ Harry asked himself. 

He watched as the last of the Red-Headed family went through the wall and waited approximately 2 minutes before he stood and approached it himself. He stood in front of the wall for a couple seconds, building up courage, before he closed his eyes and made a run for it- bolting at the wall. 

Just as he expected, he didn’t run into a- Nevermind.

Harry opened his eyes, and looked up, to his surprise, it wasn’t the brick wall he ran into, it was a man! This man had Blonde hair (that could pass as white) that went down to the bottom of his shoulder blades, and ice blue eyes. “I’m sorry sir,” Harry said, before picking himself off the ground. The man gave him a once over, eyes worried,

“Are you alright?” Harry nodded and the man extended his hand, “Lucius Malfoy,” Harry shook his hand.

“Harry potter,” the man’s eyebrow raised, he pointed to a boy Harry’s age who was a few feet away talking to who harry guessed was his mom, “That is my son draco, and my wife narcissa,” he put a hand on harry's shoulder and guided him towards the woman and child. “Draco,” he said, calling the boys attention. Harry noted that the boy looked remarkably like his father- minus the eyes which Harry could see came from his mother. “This is Harry, maybe he could be your friend,” 

The young Malfoy's eyes gave Harry a once over, while smiling excitedly, and then turned towards Lucius, “Yes, Father!” and he made his way towards Harry, who stood waiting patiently. The child, like his father, extended his hand, “Draco Malfoy,” 

Harry took it, “Harry Potter,” the boy smiled and seemed to only just refrain from jumping up and down before turning to his mother,

“I'm going to board the train now mother,” he gave the woman a hug, along with his father before turning to Harry, and linking their arms together. They approached the big red steam-engine, and entered it. He was dragged by the young Malfoy into a compartment towards the back of the train, “what house do you think you’ll be in?” Draco asked.

“What are houses?” Draco looked at him in disbelief, before controlling his expression and beginning to explain,

“There are four houses; Gryffindor, for the brave and chivalrous; Hufflepuff, for the loyal and patient; Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and witful; and Slytherin, for the cunning and resourceful. I think i'm going to be in Slytherin!” Harry digested the information; with the right people he could be loyal, he wouldn’t exactly put himself as brave- he valued self preservation, he could very well be a Ravenclaw, the matron always said he had wit beyond measure, but he had a feeling he’d be best suited in Slytherin. He didn’t know why.

“Slytherin” he said it with determination.

The door to the compartment opened, and a blonde girl Harry didn’t recognize at first popped her head in.

She turned from draco towards Harry, “Oh! It’s the firstie who’s wand I made! How's it working? Can I hold it again? Does it feel comfortable for you to use?” she spewed questions, harry smiled. “You know, you never told me your name,” she pouted and crossed her arms- now fully in the compartment.

“Harry Potter,” she squealed, like she normally does when excited.

“I MADE HARRY POTTER'S WAND!” Harry and Draco covered their ears, the sound louder than it would normally be due to the small size of the compartment. Once she calmed considerably, she sat beside Draco, “My names’ Bia Black,” she paused- “and before you ask I don't know who my parents are, but apparently Black is some big name in the magical world.” Harry was interested,

“You were adopted?” She nodded,

“Spent most of my life, until i was 9 really, in an orphanage, before i was adopted by my moms!” she said with the biggest smile Harry had ever seen, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Lucky! I'm still stuck in that shit hole,” Harry sighed. She and Draco looked at him, eyes wide, 

“You live in an orphanage? We were always told you were living in luxury!”

“Treated like a prince!” draco continued. Harry couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t, he burst out laughing so loud he was sure people in Australia would be able to hear. The two were in the middle of looking at him like he was crazy (which is an honest possibility) when the compartment opened, and a group of eleven year olds walked in ignoring the laughing harry, and turning their attention to Draco. 

“There you are Draco!” A small boy with chestnut brown hair parted to the right said.

A dark skin boy nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, and sighed. A black haired girl turned in his direction, “Who are you,”

“Harry Potter,” The new children's eyes widened and a blonde girl Harry didn’t notice before squealed along with the dark haired girl. Harry was really getting tired of this. “Is there a reason everyone squalls like fucking seaguls when i say my name?” They all turned to look at him, again with shock,

“He doesn’t know,” Bia Whispered, her hand covering her mouth, to Draco.

“NO I DON’T, SO IF SOMEONE WOULD INFORM ME-”

“Alright, Alright-” Bia explained the reason Harry got his scar, he had always wondered how he had gotten that, and how his parents died because of this ‘Voldemort’ guy.

“Woah,” Harry honestly thought it was cool, he’d survived a curse meant to kill!

“Ok, back to the subject of you living in an orphanage!” Harry groaned, “That's right, don’t think i forgot mister!” Harry was dreading the explanation, he’d have to explain the time before too, and he really didn’t want to be pitied. By now, the other 4 had found seats around the compartment, and were all staring at him in interest, waiting, 

“When my parents died, I was put into the care of my non-magic Aunt and Uncle,” Bia blinked,

“You said you lived in an orphanage,” Harry nodded,

“Yes Bia, let me finish the story. My Aunt and Uncle hated all things that had anything to do with magic, including me. I was treated like a slave; I did the cooking, the cleaning, the gardening- everything. If one thing was out of place; the bacon burnt, or I missed a spot when I mowed the grass- they would hit me. One of the worst times was when my Uncle Vernon stabbed me (multiple times, he grumbled under his breath). I often had bouts of accidental magic, and I guess I set things on fire, or broke one too many things because the beatings weren't doing it anymore and they shipped me off. 

I’ve been in orphanages since I was 7. I'm pretty sure I’ve been in every orphanage this side of london, they bounced me around- never went to the same one more than once. The longest i’ve ever been in an orphanage is 10 months, and that's the one i'm currently staying in. I guess they’ve run out of orphanages for me,” he chuckled. The kids in his compartment looked horrified- HE’D BEEN STABBED BY HIS OWN UNCLE!

* * *

The rest of the ride was relatively peaceful and consisted mostly of reading (which Harry was fine with, but the others had complaints), the others had been introduced as Pansy Parkinson (the black haired girl), Blaise Zabini (the dark skinned boy), Theodore Nott (the chestnut haired boy), and Daphne Greengrass (the blonde girl). 

It was around 21:00 when the train finally pulled into hogsmeade station, and Hagrid had been dutifully waiting, ready to lead the first-years to the boats. When Harry saw the giant, he only hoped he didn’t end up in front of him (Harry was short for his age- and was worried Hagrid might trample him!)

The boats sat in stasis on the edge of the black lake, where the small children entered them, “No more than four to a boat!” Hagrid's voice boomed. Harry sat with a frizzy haired girl who kept talking about magic, and Harry indulged her, starting conversation easily. The other people in their boat were a, slightly chubby, brown haired boy, and a redhead Harry recognized from Kings Cross. The redhead kept talking to the chubby boy about how he was going to be in gryffindor, all the while shooting disgusted glances at the girl beside him. 

“Hey! Can you shut up? We get it you’re a know-it-all,” Harry’s face flamed red with anger. “Anyway, Neville, as I was saying, Gryffindor is obviously better than those slimy slytherins. Dumb snakes! All of them, disgusting Death-Eaters, gah if I was sorted into Slytherin I might just drop out and move countries!” Harry had had enough of that kid's mouth! He sent a burst of magic (accidentally of course) that pushed the dumb kid out of the boat.

“HELP,” gurgle,”HEL-” Harry giggled (though he'd deny it if you asked). Hagrid turned around,

“Eh’! what's that noise?” Hagrid then spotted the redhead child in the water and laughed, “Well? Ger’ back in the boat!” He turned back around just in time to avoid an alcove full of vines, “DUCK!” 

The boy and girl in the boat with him laughed, the girl wiping tears from her eyes, “I’m Harry. What are your names?”

“Hermione,”

“Neville,” they all smiled, and looked back to where the boy was still flailing in the water, trying to catch up. “He’ll catch up soon enough,” Neville said, Hermione and Harry nodded their agreement before they all turned to look forward, just in time to see the boats pull into a little cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I actually updated on time! It was 00:02 when I tried this the first time, but wattpad had a glitch out (apparently it has a problem with me pasting from google docs) so- it's now 00:20 (nvm I did a few last minute edits and now it's 00:30) **And by time AO3 sees this its 00:40**.  
> \- This is also my second chapter written today, usually when I do this it turns out crap, but I think this chapter is adequate. ☝️😁  
> \- I changed a ship from draco/blaise to draco/weasleytwins and am pairing blaise with Neville!  
> \- Bia is Actually a goddess! and in Greek Means _"power, force, might"_  
>  \- Thank you for reading!  
> \- Song recommendation: 'Far Away' by Nickleback  
>  **\- word count: 2257**  
>  **\- Posted February 20th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter: @juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad: 1-800-5sosbitch


	4. Chapter Four: The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at Hogwarts, and gets sorted into his house. And maybe there's a bit of wand waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> "Talking"  
>  _Thinking/Memories_  
>  _'Think speech between Harry and V'_  
>   
>  _Writing_  
>   
>  **  
>  _^Parsletongue^_  
> **

Hagrid stepped out of his boat, which was a fraction of a size bigger than the others, walked up to a set of double doors, and knocked heavily three times. The door opened to a salt and pepper haired witch, who talked to hagird for a minute before turning around to address the children who were still in the boats, “Well, come on then!” and turned back around to walk into the building.

Harry was the first to get out of his boat, and he turned around to Neville and Hermione, who looked scared of the water in all honesty, and grabbed their hands to help the jump over the small sliver of water lapping at the shore (which harry was currently standing in without a care in the world! Hermione couldn’t believe it!). They made their way towards the doors, a soaked redhead following after them, still grumbling about slimy slytherins.  _ Honestly! Come up with a better insult, _ Harry shook his head in disappointment, and swore he could hear rumbles of agreement, which didn’t make sense, he didn’t say that out loud did he?

The doors were held open by Hagrid, whose arm was long enough to reach all the way across from the door where his back was pressed comfortably. Harry dragged Hermione and Neville towards where he spotted blonde tufts, and immediately locked arms with Draco, in which Bia (who apparently had snuck to be with the first years?) looked at them in amusement, and stifled a giggle with a hand to her mouth. When they finally walked through the doors, Harry was amazed, just this room was huge (maybe it was because he’s so small), he wondered how big the rest of the castle was. 

They were led to a staircase, in which they were told to wait. After a few minutes the woman showed again, and started her speech, “I am Professor McGonagall,” she paused looking over all of the first years, 

_ *“Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  _

_ The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  _

_ The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”* _ Her eyes moved towards that redheaded kid who was soaked, before waving her wand once, and he was dry. Harry and his crew pouted,  _ at least he still smelled like lake water,  _ Harry smiled at the thought. 

McGonagall walked through a door on the left, through which a bunch of noise fluttered out. While McGonagall was gone, a bunch of ghosts decided to make an appearance, which Harry thought was weird,  _ we’re learning in a haunted castle, sounds like one of those vampire novels I read once. _

McGonagall came back through the doors, a small smile on her face, “Come, then,” The small children followed her through the large doors into a room that smelled distinctly of food. Harry looked up, and blinked, and was just pondering the thought of this room not having a roof when Hermione started whispering, “It’s bewitched to look like outside, I read about in  _ Hogwarts: A History! _ ” Harry accepted the explanation, and turned back towards the front, looking at the dreaded old man, before McGonagall covered his view, and placed a tattered brown hat on a stool. 

Harry looked around the hall, at the table decorated in red were a bunch of those redheads from Kings Cross, and Harry didn’t recognize any one at the other tables, so he looked over the staff table, in which he spotted that black haired man from earlier,  _ Ha! I knew he was a professor!.  _ He continued down the line, and stopped short at a man with a turban, which made his scar burn. 

They locked eyes, and Harry felt a swirling sensation, which wasn’t right because he knew he was standing still in the great hall waiting to be sorted. His blood was rushing too fast, his head was swimming. Harry thought he might pass out, and the only thing keeping him standing was Draco’s arm which had moved from linking with his own, to around his midsection (just above where Aquila lay). Draco turned to him, “Are you alright?” he whispered urgently.

“Yeah, I just got a bit dizzy all of the sudden,” Draco accepted the answer, but didn’t move his arm. Just in case it happned again. Harry realized he must’ve missed something because when his dizziness fully subsided, the hat was  _ talking? _

_ “-ause i'm a thinking cap!”  _ the great hall fell to clapping, and when it silenced, McGonagall pulled a scroll from behind her back and began calling out names. 

“Abott, Hannah”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Harry tuned all the names out unless they were ones that were important to him, in which; Draco, Daphne, Pansy, and Theo were Slytherin and Hermione a Gryffindor. It was finally Harry's turn to be sorted, and as expected when McGonagall had called his name, the hall was flooded with whispers.

“Potter? He’s  _ the harry potter _ ?”

And some were just full out squeals, not unlike what Pansy, Daphne and Bia had done when they first met him- but now the three just rolled their eyes at the whispers, because by now they knew Harry hated them. 

Harry sat atop the stool, wrapping his feet along the sides, and the tethered hat was placed on his head, “Hello!” Harry narrowed his eyes, “Don’t worry child, I cannot tell anyone what I see in your head, I have to have a confidentiality clause you know? I can’t go sharing all of these wonderful secrets!” Harry mentally nodded his acceptance, and the hat continued, “You have an interesting mind, you are fiercely loyal, very smart; a child prodigy in fact, you’re powerful; very much so, but your slytherin traits; the cunning, ambition, self preservation- those outweigh the others. Do you have any input?”

Harry thought about it for a moment, all of his ‘friends’ (he was really only close with Bia and Draco) were in Slytherin, and only one of his- the people he almost trusted- were in Gryffindor. Harry knew he’d be better off in Slytherin, the hat even said so!

“So you agree?” the hat then stated out loud, harry mentally nodded once more, “well then it better be… SLYTHERIN!” The hall was silent for once, and Harry secretly smirked before unraveling his feet from the stool, taking the hat from his head, standing, placing that hat back in a shocked McGonagall's hands, and making his way to the Slytherin table. Wherein, Bia moved over so that Harry could sit between her and Draco. 

As soon as McGonagall snapped out of her shock, she called the rest of the names, where he found out that the redheads name was Ronald Weasley, and ending with Blaise; who also landed a spot in Slytherin. The headmaster stood, dumb eyes twinkling, “Thank you Professor McGonagall, as always, there are a few reminders that must be placed; the forbidden forest is just that- forbidden, filch wiould also like to remind students that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes, and finally- the third floor corridor on the right is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death,”  _ He had to be joking, right? _ “Now, Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” Harry turned to Draco,

“Is he crazy or something?” he looked between Bia and Draco who were both nodding furiously, Harry scoffed a little laugh with a smile (which he noticed he does a lot more around these two), and started piling his plate with food, some of which he didn’t recognize but it was better than the orphanages stale porridge. 

* * *

After dinner, Harry and his crew were led to the Slytherin common room- a blank wall (brick again at least it was black this time) in which the prefects told them the password was ‘Pure’. The wall, instead of forming an archway, slid to the left where the common room was revealed. It was a mix of greens, silvers, greys, and blacks. Harry rather liked the color scheme, and noted that it matched his personality rather well, even if he preferred blue.

There were three fireplaces, which warmed the room (Harry was grateful), and in between each one was a floor to ceiling window through which Harry could see the black lake. The moon’s glow on the lake shone through the water and into the common room which gave it an eerie green glow.

There were 5 couches scattered about, and in the corner beside a window was a black leather chair, which faced outside, and would be perfect for his reading. The floors were a dark, smooth stone, and in the middle of the room between two couches and chairs was the only rug, large and grey colored. There were also multiple desks around the outsides of the room with more jars of fire set along the edges. 

Harry decided he really liked the Slytherin common room. 

That same black haired professor walked into the room right behind the first years and began, “Hello, I am Professor Snape, I am your head of house. Many will tell you that this house is for those who are evil, but i can assure you we aren’t,” his eyes drifted over a few kids and drew to a stop on Harry, “well at least some of us,” Harry grinned. “The rules of Slytherin are simple:

  1. Don't Get Caught. If you are doing something you know you shouldn't be, don't be seen. If you are glimpsed at by anyone- anything at all it should be me.



  1. What Happens In The Common Room Stays In The Common Room. If there are disputes, arguments, torture sessions i don’t care, it stays in the common room, and if you have a problem with something that happens here bring it to me or a prefect.



  1. Act As A United Front. Seeing that people believe Slytherins are evil, the other houses obviously don’t like us, therefore if you see another Slytherin in trouble, help them, even if you hate them or have a vendetta against them personally. 



  1. Respect The Court. The court is how Slytherin rules, the king or queen is the leader, and has power even over the Head Of House. Respect them, or find yourself an outcast in Slytherin.”



Snape sneered one last time at the first year, before leaving the common room, robe billowing and all. Harry turned around to whisper to Draco about his robe billowing capabilities, and how much he related to his vampires, when he caught sight of Bia. Her starry-eyed expression was hard to miss, her hands clutched behind her back, dreamy smile on her face  staring after the departed professor. Harry nudged Draco, and when he turned to look at him, he pointed in Bia’s direction. They snickered, in that secretive way, huddled together and conspiring on how to get them together. Harry and Draco turned back to the prefects who were explaining curfew, “Curfew is at 22:00 for first through second years, and 23:00 for third through seventh years,” a girl explained, and then turned to her counterpart,

“Boys dormitories on the right, girls on the left!” Harry and draco went into the door on the right, and went down the corridor looking for their names, and finally found them at the end, 

_ Room R.9 _

_ Draco Malfoy _

_ Thedore Nott _

_ Harry Potter _

_ Blaise Zabini _

They entered the room, not surprised at all at the color scheme. Harry was very glad to see that a whole entire wall was made of window (the back one) and on either side of the room lay two beds, regular sized with silken emerald sheets, and folded comforters black in color at the foot. Each bed had two pillows, both covered in black silk pillow cases. All of their trunks were at the foot of the beds; on the right closest to the door was Theo, across from him was Blaise, and On the right closest to the window was Harry, and across from him was Draco. Each bed had a nightstand on either side, and on the left beside Draco's bed was a door which led to a bathroom, and on the right beside Harry's was a door that led to a closet. 

Harry was surprised to see his owl cage, Hedwig inside and all on his nightstand, and made an effort to remember to take her to the owlery tomorrow. Before going to bed, Harry turned to Draco, “Hey, do you have a copy of  _ Hogwarts: a History _ ?” Draco turned around,

“Yeah, you wanna borrow it?” Harry nodded, and Draco ransacked through his trunk throwing clothes everywhere to find the book. He managed to find it before dirtying the room too much (much to the relief of his dorm mates) and turned to Harry, a large grin on his face, “Here you go!”

“Thanks Draco,” Harry took the book with a quirk of the lips, and crawled into his bed, and pulled the curtains closed, not even bothering with pajamas. Grabbing his wand and casting a simple lumos, and flipping the pages, Harry found the page he was looking for and started reading,  _“The Enchanted Ceiling is the high ceiling that covers the huge Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Enchanted Ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside, and to mirror the weather. It is said that the mimicry of the sky outside is so exact that, at first glance, one would believe that there is no ceiling at all, and that the hall simply opens upon the heavens._ ” Harry had to agree, he couldn’t even tell there was a ceiling at all, unless he looked close enough, and that's why Harry needed to find the charm. He continued reading until

he found the paragraph he was looking for, “ _ The spell to enact this enchantment is ‘ad indicandam caelo’ which simply means ‘to mirror the sky’ in latin. _ ” 

Harry smiled, gripped his wand tighter, and pointed it towards the ceiling of his canopy bed,  _ “ad indicandam caelo”.  _ Harry pushed extra magic into the spell, and watched amazed as the dark wood ceiling of his bed turned into the starry night sky above, and unlike the great hall- where if you looked hard enough you could spot the rafters- the space above harry’s bed was completely mirroring the sky, and even if you used a magnifying glass, you couldn't spot a single grain of wood. 

Harry reached under his shirt,  **_^Come, Aquila, it is time to sleep.^_ ** he whispered. Said snake shifted, and moved her head towards his hand, slowly slithering her way along his wrist and up his shoulders to rest on the pillow next to his.

**_^Goodnight, Hatchling.^_ **

**_^Goodnight, little one.^_ **

**_^WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!^_ ** Harry laughed quietly.

He laid back, book still sprawled across his chest, lumos gone, just staring at the stars above,  **_^It truly is beautiful Hatchling,^_ ** Harry smiled, feeling more at peace than he ever had before.

**_^Thank you, Aquila,^_ ** and slowly but surely, Harry fell into a serene sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I update too frequently, this is the third update in like 15 hours. I also come back and edit the authors notes, and the little details too much smh. I literally updated last chapters note like 7 times after I published it.  
> \- Anyway, I almost forgot about Aquila this chapter! shame on me.  
> \- One thing I've noticed is that if i write to much in such a short amount of time, the work slowly starts getting worse and worse- but- i also have no idea where i'm going with this story, i mean i have the basic 'Harry and V can read each others minds and they become friends and as harry ages he falls in love, but at the same time harry is an aspiring dark lord and has only a select few friends' layout but working out the little details is a pain, i always feel like i'm leaving something out. There's also the fact that i have so little imagination, i literally can't. I have a problem with google-ing every little thing.  
> \- i actually invented the spell used this chapter- i couldn't find the actual one so I thought why not improvise?  
> \- The section surrounded by * is copied directly from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._  
>  \- I just realized the numbers on snapes list messed up :/ also this is a long ass author's note sorry  
> \- Today's Song: 'I Did Something Bad' by Taylor Swift, because it's stuck in my head.  
>  **\- Word Count:2689**  
>  **\- Posted February 20th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter: @juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad: 1-800-5sosbitch


	5. Chapter Five: First Week Of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reminisces on his first week of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Uh, the chapter is late- BUT I didn't promise a chapter and I don't exactly have a publishing schedule... so is it really late?  
> \- Also there is use of the F slur in this chapter, only once, and idrk if I needed to use it. I thought I could use it to hint at Blaise being gay and having a little crush on Ronald but being rejected and then maybe feeling a little invalid and being reassured by H next chapter? yk?  
> \- Anyways- **Enjoy!**
> 
> "talking"  
>  _Thinking/memories_  
>  _'think speach between Harry and V'_  
>  _Writing_  
>  ** _^parsletongue^_**

The first week of classes wasn’t that hard in Harry’s opinion. Harry already knew most of the theory, having read all of the first year books, and was starting to read the second year books, while practising all of the first year movements and spells. He even spent time in the potions lab inside his trunk, though Harry wasn’t the best at that, he thought he was at least adequate. 

Harry’s first ever class was Transfiguration with gryffindor, which sported a tiff between Ronald and Blaise. 

* * *

_ Harry just entered the classroom flanked by Draco and Theodre, who graciously offered to escort the poor orphan-raised boy to the transfiguration classroom on account of “We’ve been in the wizarding world longer than you have!” from Draco and, “Yeah, we know more than you!” from Theo, Harry had shook his head in disdain but agreed anyway, when Harry heard the shouting. Which in itself was surprising, because who would get into a fight on the first day? _

_ Harry looked toward the right side of the classroom, even more surprised to see Blaise, getting yelled at by Ronald, who was as red in the face as a beet. Ronald was just opening his gross mouth (which Harry had to witness him shovel food into like a pig), and forming words that sounded suspisously like, “fag” when McGonagall herself walked in and Rons mouth snapped shut,  _ ever the savior, _ Harry thought. “Ronald Weasley, one more word from you, and that’ll be detention for a whole month,” Ronald began to open his mouth again, “With Filch. And 30 points from Gryffindor.” He looked at her horrified, and fled to a desk on the left side of the room, which was full of Gryffindors.  _

* * *

Harry chuckled lowly at the memory, stabbing another piece of chicken (roasted, it was really fucking good, and Harry was damn smitten). When Bia on his left turned from her conversation with her fellow seventh years to him, “What's so funny, Firstie?” Harry shook his head,

“When will you stop calling me that?”

“Honestly?” Harry nodded

“Never,” Harry sighed and banged his forehead against the table, “Anyway, back to my question, what's so funny?” Harry looked up, 

“I was just thinking about this last week, and it so happened that our first class had one Ronald looking absolutely horrified at the thought of a month's detention with Filch and 30 points from Gryffindor.” Bia smiled,

“He should be, detention with Filch is horrible. He’s alway complaining about how they need to bring back punishments like,” she thought for a moment, “gouging our eyes out, or hanging us upside down by our toes while he digs out our entrails,” They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. 

“H-how could they allow-” Bia shook her head,

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed and swirled his fork around in his mashed potatoes (which he was a total slut for). He grabbed a small piece of chicken, and lifted his shirt discretely to give it to Aquila,  **_^Hey^_ ** he whispered,  **_^Aquilllaaaa^_ ** he waved the piece of chicken in front of her nose, and she slowly regained consciousness. Stretching her scales, she followed the smell of the chicken, and nudged it with her nose (snout?), before opening her mouth and nipping it out of Harry’s hand, swallowing it, and drifting back to sleep. 

Putting down his shirt, Harry returned to his own meal, and reminisced about potions class, his second class of the first day.

* * *

_ After transfiguration, Harry and the rest of first year slytherin walked to potions in the dungeons. As always the underground area was cold, but with a simple warming charm (which he wished into existence) the whole of slytherin was warm and comfortable. Harry was in front, as the rest of the first years had accepted him as an honorary leader, because, “Draco is basically king of the first years, so if he trusts you i guess you can be king too,” Which kinda pissed Harry off, but he’d wait to show them how powerful he truly was- well not long but long enough to make them feel safe.  _

_ The potions classroom desks were rather spread out, and they all had chosen their partners beforehand: Harry and Draco, Blaise and Daphne, Millencent and Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle, and left Pansy to pair with Hermione in Gryffindor. They all took their seats, Pansy waiting for Hermione in the back corner, and anticipated the arrival of Professor snape.  _

_ After the last few Gryffindors waltzed into the classroom, Snape had come barreling in, robe billowing behind him once again, and stood in front of a desk, crossing his arms. Harry would say he looked rather like a bat with the way his robes lay. “ _ _ There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…”  _

_ He looked towards Harry and Draco, before glancing over to the Gryffindors for only a split second, “Who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death,” He took a miniscule step towards Harry and Draco, “Potter! _ _ Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry thought for a moment and shuffled a reminder to look that up in a book of Victorian flower language later to the back of his mind, _

_ “You would get the draught of living death, sir,” Snape pursed his lips and turned to the Gryffindor side of the room, _

_ “Weasley! Where would I find a Bezoar?” Ronald blushed, and stuttered a bit, _

_ “I- I don’t k-know, Sir,” Hermione’s hand shot into the air, and snape shot her a glance before turning back to Harry, _

_ “In the stomach of a goat, Professor,” He stayed staring at Harry, _

_ “And what, Mr.Potter, is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Harry's lips quirked, _

_ “They are the same plant sir, and they also go by the name aconite,” Snape looked like he wanted to smile, Ronald looked very angry, and Hermione looked oddly proud. _

_ “Well, why aren’t you all writing this down!” _

* * *

By now, all of the children were back in their common rooms, and Harry had narrowly avoided a group gaming session (tonight was uno and he really didn’t want to play), and escaped to his bed where he lay a still sleeping Aquila on the pillow beside his, and looked up at the starry roof of his canopy bed. His curtains were closed and the torches outside extinguished, so the only only light sources were from the moon on the black lake outside, and the stars above. Harry realized that he’d have to make way on the stone, which was something he discovered during his first DADA lesson on the second day of classes;

* * *

_ Harry and the first year Slytherins made their way to the first DADA lesson of the year. It was day 2 of classes, and before this class they all had Herbology, and after this class was lunch (which Harry was really looking forward to). Unlike yesterday, Harry was at the back of the group, today he felt the need to be rather secluded and left alone. He sat on the right side of the classroom, which seemed to be the designated slytherin side in every class, in the back. The teacher wasn’t there yet, and neither were the Ravenclaws, so Harry decided to bide his time reading the second year DADA book (not the Lockheart one).  _

_ Harry and the rest of the Slytherins waited for about 15 minutes before the professor wearing a turban came in while ushering the small first-year Ravenclaws into the classroom. Harry silently placed the book in the corner of his desk, and looked up at the professor who now stood in front of the teachers desk while leaning back against it, arms crossed, “H-hello, I a-am Pr-p-professor Quirrel, and I-I t-teach Defe-Defence against th-the dark arts,” Harry scoffed he’d never heard a more fake stutter in his life. The noise, no matter how small, seemed to attract the attention of the professor for he looked in Harry’s direction, and completely by mistake they locked eyes, but instead of Professor Quirrel’s usual blue, his eyes were a mesmerizing crimson, and Harry was swallowed in. _ _  
_

* * *

_ Harry looked around, though most everything was blurry,  _ where were his glasses? _ Harry began to clutch at the sheets looking for the spectacles, when he heard the screaming, “Lilly! Go! Take Harry and run!” and the slamming of a door, a thud, and the patter of footsteps running up the stairs to his left. He blinked multiple times, and looked up when he saw a mass of red enter the room and run straight for him. The woman, who he presumed was his mother, grabbed him from the crib cradling him close to her chest, where Harry’s hand immediately went to her hair, before rummaging through the drawer of a dresser to the right of the crib he was previously in, “Shit, shit, shit! Where is it!” she dug through the drawer more all the while looking frantically at the door with tears streaming down her face, “FUCK! The portkeys gone,”  _

_ The woman began to hyperventilate, while backing against the wall furthest from the door. Footsteps began up the steps once more, this must be the night my parents died and I got my scar, Harry thought. The door swung open revealing a man with dark brown hair, red eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a small button nose. The man's face was overall thin, he looked like he hadn’t eaten in months, and his ribs could almost be seen clearly through the black robes he was wearing. This is the ‘Voldemort’ people are so scared of? Harry scoffed, and clutched  _ _ tighter at a strand of his mothers fiery hair. His mother, to Harry’s dismay, untangled his little fist from her hair and placed him back in the crib, coming to stand in front of him. _

_ “Move aside woman, I only need the child,” His mother shook her head and Voldemort sighed, “Please, move. I promised Severus I'd spare you, but if you don’t move from in front of the child I will have to kill you,” Voldemort honestly didn’t seem to want to kill her. His mother stood strong, not moving, and Voldemort shakily raised his wand with a frown on his face, “Avada Kedavra,” an acid green light split from the tip of his wand, and flew into his mothers chest. He watched as the light faded from her eyes, and her body fell solidly to the ground. Then, Voldemort turned to him, “I really am sorry Harry, but I won’t let myself die,” Harry looked at Voldemort for a moment before laying down and closing his eyes, waiting for his own death, which definitely went against his self preservation instincts, but it already happened so, oh well, what are the consequences?  _

_ He understood the need to feel safe, so if the man solely killed him out of the need to live, then so be it. But at the same time, why did he kill his parents? Couldn’t Voldemort have just stunned them? _

_ Harry peeked one eye open to see what was taking so long, and was faced with the man hovering over him, looking, if possible, even more melancholy than before. The man reached out, and stroked Harry’s cheek with the back of his hand as a tear fell from his eye, “OK,” the man whispered to himself, and stood up pointing his wand at Harry, who had closed his eyes again, once more, “Avada Kedavra,”  _

_ Harry had expected everything to go dark instantly, however, he was surprised by the pain that flowed through his chest. It felt like someone had lit him on fire, and the more Harry thought about it the more it burned. Harry wasn’t at all amazed by the fact that he was alive, but when he opened his eyes he was in a state of shock at the pile of ashes on the floor in front of the crib, and the wraith like ghost in front of him. Bia had told him he’d defeated the dark lord, and he had his doubts, but he didn’t think that he’d doomed the poor guy to an eternity as a wraith! _

_ Harry sat up, and reached out to touch him (why? He didn’t know. It must be his baby instincts). Harry couldn’t however, because as soon as he neared the man/ghost/wraith, his forehead burned with ferocity. He sat back on his haunches, and clutched his forehead where he knew the base of the scar lay, and the ghost reached out as if to help, but seemed to have second thoughts, and shot Harry one last teary glance before fleeing the scene at the rev of a motorcycle engine. _

* * *

_ When those crimson eyes finally spit him out, Harry was breathing fast and clutching his scar as if his life depended on it. He felt the eyes of the class on him, but could care less at the moment. He looked up, and saw that Professor Quirrel was also breathing heavily, but instead of clutching his head, he was clutching his chest, “Class dismissed except for Mr.Potter!” Harry’s friends looked from Professor Quirrel to harry, _

_ “Hey, do you want us to wait for you?” Pansy turned to him. Harry shook his head at her, _

_ “I’ll meet you guys after lunch,” they nodded and vacated the room with the rest of the class leaving the Professor and pupil alone. Harry approached the desks in front of the one Professor Quirrel was leaning against, and sat atop the one directly across from him. He cleared his throat after a few seconds of awkward silence, “So,” he noticed the professor’s eyes were red again, “You’re possessing Quirrell.” The professor nodded, “Why Quirrel specifically?” The professor looked to the floor, _

_ “Dumbledore has placed something in the school this year, I need it to get my body back,” _

_ “What is it?” Harry asked. Quirrelmort narrowed his eyes, _

_ “Why would I tell you? So you can just go and rat it out to Dumbledore?” Harry sighed and put a hand to his head, which still mildly pained from the memory.  _

_ “If I were going to tell Dumbledore that he has a Dark Lord infestation, I would’ve run out of the classroom to do it already,” Harry looked up to Quirrelmort, who seemed to accept his answer, _

_ “The Philosopher’s Stone,” Quirrelmort said, “It’s a stone that can turn any metal to gold, and possesses the elixir of life,” Harry tilted his head to the side and Quirrelmort rolled his eyes, “I’ll give you a list of books about the stone you can read, I don’t expect you to help me, but having an Ally here is nice,” Quirrelmort turned around and bent over the desk quill scratching at the parchment, before turning back around and giving Harry the list. Harry nodded his thanks, grabbed his bag, and left the room to head to the library. _

* * *

Which led to now, in which Harry had acquired every book in the library on said Philosopher’s Stone, and found some very interesting books on Dark Lords in the restricted section, where he easily disarmed the anti-theft charm (which he learned from his curse breaking, and warding books), and had been reading the books he got from the library since Tuesday. It was now Saturday, so Harry had the whole night and next day to re-read his books for any details he might’ve missed, and simply just enjoy the view of the sky, and the underside of the black lake, he might even conjure a few mice for Aquila to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So it took me 3 hours to write this chapter... I had a vague idea how long it took me to write them, BUT 3 HOURS?! (and 45 minutes to post it smh)  
> \- I most likely wont update everyday, but i'll try because if i don't i'm scared i'll lose motivation- but Algebra sucks  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
> \- Song for today: 'Close As Strangers' by 5 Seconds Of Summer  
>  **\- Word Count:2674**  
>  **\- Date Published:February 21st, 2021**
> 
> Twitter: @juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad: @1-800-5sosbitch


	6. Chapter Six: The Mirror Of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds the mirror of desire, comforts a friend, and annoys a dark lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the bookmarks and kudos! Enjoy!  
> CW// use of the f slur  
> 
> 
> "talking"  
>  _Thinking/memories_  
>  _'think speach between Harry and V'_  
>  _Writing_  
>  ** _^parsletongue^_**

_ How to be a Dark Lord: For Beginners _

Harry ran his thumb over the dusty cover, tracing the lines of the words scrawled on the front in neat penmanship. The book looked old, 50 years at least.  _ Well, maybe that's young.  _ Harry thought, as he remembered that some books in Hogwarts’ library are over 300,000 years old. 

He opened the cover gently, and a genuine smile graced his lips at the note scrawled in the same handwriting as the cover;  _ Harry, I hope this helps you on your journey, and I sincerely wish you the best. -T.M.R.  _

_ Why thank you, T.M.R.  _ Harry thought, and pulled away from the book to look at his roommates, making sure they were settled into bed, before disillusioning, silencing himself, and sneaking out of the dorms, common room, and castle entirely. His charmed bed just wouldn’t do it tonight. 

He made his way to the area by the whomping willow, and settled down on the grass far enough away from it so as to not disturb it. Harry lay back, and enjoyed the feel of the cool late September breeze across his face for a while, and then turned onto his stomach, reading the first few pages of the book given to him by T.M.R. 

A Couple chapters later, Harry looked up, gazing at the stars, the dog star in particular. Harry found he had a strange connection to the star. He sighed, and gathered his book, still disillusioned and silenced, he made his way back to the castle, and as if compelled by some unseen force, found himself headed towards the Astronomy Tower.

Upon Arrival, Harry could sense Dumbledore in the area, so he removed the charms, he didn’t want to be caught using advanced magic. Dumbles wasn’t particularly in the same room, but at least in 50 feet of where he was now. Over the last week, Harry had gotten better at telling magical signatures apart, and could now tell Dumbledore from Quirrell, or Quirrell from Snape. It wasn’t easy, but he thought with the proper practice it’d come as easy as breathing. 

The room Harry was in was covered in dust, and in the center stood a large object covered in a brown tarp-like cloth. Harry walked towards it, whatever compulsion that was placed on him was gone, and now he was approaching the tarp-covered object out of pure curiosity. He raised his hand, and ran it along the outside of the tarp, gripping tightly; of course it was covered in dust too, but Harry simply ignored that and decided to have a shower once he got back to the dorms.

Harry yanked the cloth, and it came from the object, swirling in the air creating a big cloud of dust, and as the dust settled, Harry caught sight of a mirror.  _ What is a mirror doing in the astronomy tower? _ He walked even closer, looking around the outside of the mirror -now uncomfortably aware of Dumbledore's presence in the room- which read  _ mirror of erised.  _ Harry almost gasped, but controlled his emotions last minute;  _ what the fuck is the mirror of desire doing at Hogwarts? _ Harry still stared at the title, not yet looking in the mirror,  _ could it have something to do with the stone? _

Harry looked down in the mirror, and saw himself looking up to a man. A man holding what he assumed was the sorcerer's stone, red, shiny, and all. The man looked at him, crimson eyes alight with something akin to elation; before looking back to mirror him, whose green eyes, now with deep red flecks and a black circle around them, looked back full of love and adoration. The man's face contorted into a smile, blindingly happy, eyes now beaming with love as he looked at mirror Harry. He stroked Mirror Harry’s jaw, tilting his face up before brushing their lips together in the smallest of kisses. Harry gasped, and mirror Harry plucked the stone out of the man's hands, pulling up his very overly large shirt, and stuffing it in his pocket, before turning to real Harry and winking. 

Harry didn’t need to look down to know that the stone was now in his pocket. He spared one last glance at the mirror; where the man was running his hands through Harry’s blue streaked hai-  _ blue streaked hair? _ \- ignoring Dumbledore’s existence, and turned around strolling towards the entrance. Once he knew he was at least a floor away from Dumbledore, he re-applied the charms and ran to his dorm. Not fond of classes the next morning, he decided he wasn’t going to go, it’s not like there wasn’t much he couldn’t learn on his own anyway.

He made his way to his bed, opened his trunk with its parsle password ‘Venom’, and walked into his apartment. He made a b-line to his safe, which was kept in the back of his bedroom closet; buried underneath piles and piles of clothes and an unused nightstand, and opened it with a drop of blood, and another parsle password ‘Death’ before removing the stone from his pocket, and holding it close to his line of sight. He studied it for a moment, the ruby red color was only made prettier by the spots that sparkled. Harry wasn’t one for sparkly things, he preferred simple, but this stone was rather beautiful -even he had to admit that. He left the closet for a moment, going to his drawers and grabbing a shirt he wouldn’t miss; it was an army green color, he did look rather dashing in it, but it wasn’t his favorite. He went back to the closet crouching in front of the safe, and wrapped the stone in the shirt before placing it inside the once empty safe. 

On his way out, he grabbed an occlumency book from his bedroom shelves, and closed the trunk once he was finished. He placed the occlumency book and his book from T.M.R on his bed, closing the curtains so Aquila could sleep peacefully, and headed to the showers. He stripped and looked in the mirror; his eyes definitely weren’t like the ones in the mirror of desire, just a plain emerald green, and his hair was just it’s normal jet black, no blue streaks to be seen. He sighed, and cast a  _ muffliato _ at the door, before turning on the shower, a hotter temperature than usual, and getting in quietly. 

_ That man looked strangely like Voldemort, well before he died and became a wraith,  _ thought Harry.  _ Is that really what I desire?  _ Harry scoffed,  _ Who am I kidding, I definitely have the hots for the Dark Lord.  _ Harry stood, staring at the wall for a moment, before turning off the water -now all clean from the dust- and exiting the bath dressing in a pair of black sweatpants and emerald silk trousers. He shook out his hair and cancelled the  _ muffliato _ , leaving the washroom, and entering the curtains of his bed carefully so as to not wake Aquila.

He picked up his occlumency book, and began reading, occasionally looking at the stars (but he couldn’t really, because clouds were coming in. He hoped it would rain tomorrow). 

* * *

“Harry!” 

“Wha-” His voice was muffled, and Harry lifted himself up from his  _ very _ comfortable position on his stomach, “What, Theo?” He said blinking rapidly at the light now flooding his bed; the curtains were open.

“It’s 10 minutes till class, you have to wake up!” Harry lifted himself up even further, now in a sitting position, and rubbed his eyes, 

“Where are the others?” Theo looked at him like he was crazy, his eyebrow raised, and jaw slack,

“Me and the rest had to decide who would be the best to sacrifice and I took the position,” Harry deadpanned,

“I am not that scary!” Theo’s eyebrows raised even higher,

“Do you remember the crabbe and goyle incident?” Harry sighed, 

“They deserved it!” Theodore shook his head,

“All they did was ask for a quill. Harry, you literally boiled their blood,” Theo paused and seemed to ponder something, before looking actually scared, and muttering, “Wandlessly,” Harry shrugged, and looked over to Quila who was still sleeping, 

“I’m not going to class today, i’m doing…. Personal research,” Theodore nodded,

“Alright, just don’t miss your meals!” He pointed a finger accusingly at Harry and turned and headed towards the door, 

“Yes, mother! OH AND IF ANYONE ASKS I’M SICK!” Theo gave a thumbs up from behind his back, and continued down the stairs.

**_^Ssstupid loud humans^_ ** Aquila murmured before curling up tighter and drifting off again. Harry chuckled, and got dressed in a pair of low-rise black jeans and a long sleeve oversized black shirt. As always. He picked up his two books, and draped Aquila around his shoulders. At the last second he gathered his outer school robe, and left the dorm.

Harry went to the kitchens, which he’d been told about by those two redheaded twins last  week (he finally found out the other twins name is george!), and asked the elves politely for a plate of french toast, scrambled eggs, and almost burnt bacon; which they gladly made for him. He cast disillusionment and silencing charms on himself and Aquila, before heading towards the DADA classroom, where he took off the charms. Without knocking, he walked right in, and into the office attached to the classroom- which is where Voldemort was at the moment. Once again, he entered without knocking, and sat in front of the dark lord. Quirrellmort looked up, eyebrows cinched in obvious confusion, “That's rude you know?” He looked from Harry to the plate of food before him, “not knocking,” Harry nodded,

“I know, just thought I’d spend time with my favorite professor,” Harry paused, “Well, besides Snape that is,” The dark lord gasped, putting a hand to his heart in fake hurt, 

“You like one of my followers more than me, how hurtful!” He said sarcastically, and shook his head turning back to the paperwork he was reading before Harry came in.

“I don’t trust you, you know?” Quirrelmort said, eyes still locked on the papers.

“I don’t trust you either, Quirrelmort,” Voldemort cringed at the name, “I can call you that right?” Harry smiled when the dark lord looked up from the paperwork a disgusted expression on his face,

“No!”

“What about… V?” 

“V? Like the letter?” Quirrelmort asked incredulously. Harry nodded, and The dark lord looked back down

“Yes, V, 'like the letter' for Voldemort. But like shortened, because Voldemort is too long,” Quirrelmort seemed to think about it for a moment, his eyes staring at one spot on the paper for far too long. Harry took the opportunity to start shoving food in his mouth, and cut his waffles into little squares.

“No. And… Hey!” Harry looked up from his tiny squared waffles, his mouth full, “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Harry looked to the side, and nodded, chewing hurriedly, he swallowed, 

“You won’t tell on me right? I’m taking a personal research day,” He bit into a piece of bacon, giving another to Aquila who had just awoken.

“No,” V looked at his shoulders, “When did you get a snake? And ‘personal research day’?” Harry sighed,

“I’ve had Aquila since July, and a personal research day is like, ‘I didn’t want to go to class because I already know everything they’re teaching, and want to read a different, more advanced, book’” Quirrelmort nodded, and looked back down at the stack of papers, “What are you doing anyway,” V’s eyebrow dipped,

“Why would I tell you,” He looked back up, “You little nuisance,” Harry smiled,

“Because maybe I could help!” V scoffed, and looked down once again

“Like you know anything about the wizagmont,” Harry rolled his eyes,

“Of course I do, I read a book on it last week, along with those books you recommend on the stone,” V looked at Harry once more, and sat up straighter, folding his arms across the desk,

“You actually read them?”

“Of course I did. How long is your free period anyway?” Harry asked, Leaning back in his chair as Aquila slithered down his frame and around his midsection under his shirt. V looked distinctly in the direction of the motion, but looked away so fast Harry almost didn’t notice.

“I have no classes until after lunch,” Harry smiled,

“Great!” He leaned back even further in the chair, moving around and to the side so his legs rested over the arm of the chair, and his head rested against the back, pulled out his books; the occlumency, T.M.R, and a newly acquired book on anamingi, and read for the rest of the day. Unbeknownst to Harry, when V saw the book he gave Harry, he smiled.

* * *

By time Harry left the room, he had finished all three books -which surprised V- and eaten 9 dark chocolate granola bars that Quirrelmort kept in his desk (not that V needed to know). With Aquila safely underneath his shirt, and his books in V’s care, he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, but was intercepted by the sound of cries. He followed them into an alcove, where he saw Blaise huddled up in a corner, hugging his knees. 

Harry krept silently into the alcove, and took a seat beside Blaise. He let go of his magic, just a little, hoping to comfort his friend. And it worked, for Blaise looked up, tears streaking his smooth face, and unconsciously leaned towards Harry. Harry scooted closer, and wrapped one arm around Blaise’s shoulders, his right hand coming up to wipe the tears from under Blaise’s eyes, “What's wrong Blaise?” Harry asked, voice firm, Blaise knew it was a demand to answer.

“The other day,” Blaise sniffled, “Ron… he called me a… the f slur,” Harry’s left hand tightened into a fist, his magic unconsciously seeping out in angry waves, Harry was lost in thought, but was brought back by Blaise tapping him, “Harry, you need to control your magic,” Harry looked lost for a moment before nodding, and reigning in his magic,

“What happened Blaise? Did he say it in the middle of a fight, or…” Blaise looked down,

“I had a bit of a crush on him, on Ronald; I have since I was 8, and I made my move to court him, bought him a nice set of robes, merlin knows he needs it,” Blaise laughed, wiping away excess tears, “They were wrapped nicely, and I approached him, after dinner the first night, to him the box. It started by him calling me names, saying bad things about slytherin, and when he caught sight of the gift, he blanched. He paled and ran away,” Blaise paused, looking down and sniffing, “ He must’ve known it was a courting gift from the way it was wrapped, with the family seal and house colors,” He looked away from Harry and sighed, “The next morning, the day of classes, i went down there early to try one more time,” Blaise’s eyes filled with tears once more, ”But as soon as he saw me in that transfiguration classroom, He paled again, and backed away from me and shouted, ‘Don’t you come near me, you filthy fag!’” Blaise smiled a watery smile, and harry wiped away his tears once more,

“He doesn’t deserve you Blaise, you’re too good for him.” Blaise nodded, and they stood, “You're a slytherin, you're powerful, and you’re to be part of the kings court,” Blaise beammed, “You’re rich, you’re beautiful Blaise, Ronald can suck a dick! You deserve better,” He shoved his finger in Blaise’s chest, and smiled, and Blaise couldn’t help but smile back, 

“I know, Harry, but what if being gay is, wrong? What if my parents don’t approve?” Harry put his hand on Blaise’s shoulder, 

“It’s perfectly ok to be gay Blaise, I would know! I’m gay myself,” Harry smiled, “And if your parents don’t approve, im sure Draco will always open his home to you, Theo as well,” Harry frowned, “Unfortunatly I can not, orphanage remember?” Blaise nodded, 

“You’re right Harry, Thank you,” Harry nodded,

“You're welcome Blaise. Now, let’s go eat dinner.” Blaise nodded and they walked out of the alcove together and headed to the Great Hall. 

One there, space was made between Draco and Bia for Harry to sit, and he piled his plate high with vegetables and proteins, hoping to build from his small frame to one more… acceptable. He looked up to the head table, and made eye contact with Quirrelmort, smiling, before continuing onto his meal.

“Have a good ‘personal research day’?” Theo asked, and Harry nodded, with one flick of his wrist under the table privacy spells were cast.

“Yes, theo, I even read a book on anamingi,” Draco blinked at him,

“You think we should do it?” He asked, skeptically.

“It’s a good idea, I mean, if you ever need a fast and unexpected getaway,” Bia said smiling, before shoving a piece of pie in her mouth, and Theo and Blaise nodded in agreement, 

“Ok, Harry, you're the teacher here, so how do we do it?” Asked Draco, and Harry’s lips quirked into an almost smile,

“First, is the spell,  _ show animagus _ ,” The others nodded, “Next is mandrake leaves, we have to leave them under our tongues for thirty days. And the last stage is similar to occlumency, it's the meditative stage; we look deep into our mind, after knowing what form our animagus takes, and try to find it and reach out to it. Touch it, and to imagine ourselves taking its shape.” Everyone nodded. Harry ate a few bites of his chicken before remembering, “Also, to establish a court, one needs a king, and to become king, I need to challenge the current king to a duel. So, does anyone know the king of slytherin ?” His friends smirked, looking very bloodthirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- um...filler chapter with a little bit of plot?  
>  _\- I can't believe this is my longest chapter and I hate it, absolutely hate it :/_  
>  \- Thanks for reading!  
> \- Today's Song: 'Pretend' by Mali-Koa  
>  **\- Word Count:2995**  
>  **\- Posted: February 24th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter:@juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad:@1-800-5sosbitch


	7. Chapter Seven: Mudblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally finds the slytherin king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks!  
> \- Blood and a teesny bit of gore this chapter, begins at "~Begin~" and ends at "~End~" (there's also a small [itty bitty] piece of abuse in here before the warning)  
> \- Enjoy!
> 
> "talking"  
>  _Thinking/memories_  
>  _'think speach between Harry and V'_  
>  _Writing_  
>  ** _^parsletongue^_**

It was mid-october before anything relatively exciting happened. Harry and his friends (which now included Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and the weasley twins) worked on their animagus transformations, which resulted in Hannah being a golden retriever, Susan a gecko, Fred and George nearly twin meerkats, Neville a lion, Hermione a Norwegian Forest cat, Draco a laughing dove, Pansy an Egyptian Mau cat, Theodore a snow leopard, Blaise a deer, and Harry a black wolf. 

During the last of September and most of October; classes droned on as usual, and Harry had gotten closer to all of his friends and a certain dark lord. Harry reminded himself to punch V when he got his body back for that annoying fake stutter though. Harry had also managed to remember to look up Snape’s question in victorian flower language, and found out snape had told him (knowingly or not Harry didn’t know) that he bitterly regretted lily’s death. Harry had managed to stop by and say thanks, and Snape’s bewildered face was worth the hassle. 

Harry had been teaching himself second year subjects during the months before school (after he’d finished reading first year curriculum), and during september, and was ready to move on to third year, so with that he needed a place to practice. He finished reading  _ Hogwarts: A History, _ and found out about the come and go room, so that was where he spent most of his time these days. And when he did come back to the common room (where not only Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Theo hung out, but so did the twins, Susan, and Hannah) his friends didn’t question him as it was normal now for him to disappear for a whole 24 hours; but that didn’t mean they didn’t worry.  Harry had also been reading books on dark magic, and he could say he was way more advanced in it than the regular school curriculum, be he was addicted to reading the books, the knowledge they held was immaculate, and well, knowledge  _ is _ power.

Harry made his way back to the common room, discreetly as it was after curfew, and stopped short after silently entering the dimly illuminated room. Draco came in right after him, and Harry turned around, putting a finger to his lips. Draco got the message, and tip-toed over to where Harry stood, putting his hand on Harry’s lower back in a sign of support and listened into the conversation, “How dare that Mudblood!” a male voice wrung out against a back wall,

“He’s not a Mudblood Stephen, he’s a half-blood!” a female voice whispered urgently back.

“I don't care Maria! He got here a whole month ago, and he acts like he’s the slytherin king! He’s not I AM!”

“For fucks sake steph, he’s a child. And honestly I quite like the ki-” The sound of flesh hitting flesh traveled throughout the room, and the woman gasped,

“Maria!” the man harshly whispered, “He might just be a child, but I can see he’s slowly taking over Slytherin for himself. I’ve been fighting for the position as king since I was in first year myself, and I only fucking got it last year Mari. Last. Fucking. Year.” The girl gaped, holding her red cheek,

“Well then stephen, if you honestly care about your position as king more than me, you can go fuck yourself. We’re done.” She went to leave the room, headed towards the girls dorms, when Stephen grabbed her arm, rather harshly if Harry had a say.

“What did you just say?” He turned her around by his grip on her arm, He face was down,

“I said i'm leaving,” she looked up, “I’ve put up with your shit for too long. And this is the last goddamn time you hit me,” she went to jerk her arm out of his grip, but he brought his other hand back, and punched her square in the eye. Harry held back a gasp, and slowly crept from his corner with Draco only a few steps behind,

“You bitch! You can’t leave me!” She looked back down, a tear rolling down her cheek,

“I can and I will, and guess what dickhead, I’m a lesbian,” Stephen gasped, and let go of her so quickly you’d think he burnt himself,

“You would’ve made the perfect wife; pureblood, respected,  _ quiet _ , but you had to be fucking gay,” he shoved her, making her fall on the floor hitting the back of her head on the corner of a side table. She gasped and brought her hand to her head before bringing it away bloodied,

“You dick!” She screamed, and just as he started to hit her once again, Harry threw a jinx at his back, a simple tickling spell. The man fell to his knees from the power of the spell but  countered it soon enough, and stood turning around to see who threw it.

When he saw it was harry he scoffed, “Is that all you got potty? A fucking  _ rictumsepra _ ?” by now people had converged in the common room, fearing the worst from Maria’s scream. The rest of Harry’s friends made their way to him, converging behind him in a close, protective manor.

“I can do a lot more than ‘A fucking rictumsepra’” The older years gasped at Harry’s use of language, however, the first years were used to it -they had learned from experience that Harry was an avid curser.

Stephen scoffed in disbelief, “Really Potter? I’d think that having a Mudblood for a mother would dilute some of those  _ precious _ brains of yours,” Draco and Bia tensed, and backed away slowly; the others were confused but followed their lead. Harry shook on the inside with rage, but tightened his occlumency shields and showed no emotion, no power. Stephen took a few steps closer to Harry, landing himself 5 feet in front of Harry.

“It seems like my dear caniculas didn’t have to look for the Slytherin king, he walked right into my trap,” Harry said, twirling his wand in his left hand, his other crossed his midsection, just above where Aquila rested, gripping at his black tee.

“What trap little Mudblood?” He took a step closer, “You don't even have any power,” Stephen chuckled, “So what are you going to do little  _ powerless _ Mudblood? You don’t even belong here! Go be with your fellow little lions” Harry tensed, his hand shaking with a bit of anger waking Aquila, and Draco saw the shift in movement under Harry’s shirt,

“Oh, no,” he said in a desperate sigh. Not only was Harry furious, but his familiar was awoken by the sheer amount of anger coursing through Harry’s system. Bia made eye contact with him, and they took multiple steps backward,their backs pressing against a bookshelf.

**_^Master?^_ ** she was greeted by silence. Moving upwards, she slithered her way out of Harry’s shirt to surround his neck. Slytherin house gaped, this was the first time they’d seen the snake, Harry had managed to keep him hidden.  **_^Hatchling?^_ ** Harry sighed, before waving his wand, putting up very strong silencing charms and secrecy wards which allowed no one to say a word of what happened tonight. Aquila felt the wards go up, and looked at Harry who was looking straight ahead,  **_^I smell so much anger, Master. Did he anger you?^_ ** Harry nodded, 

“You think just because you have a little snake, you’ll get out of this unharmed?” Stephen looked at Harry mockingly, and Harry scoffed, and looked to the side,

“It’s you who should be worried about getting out of this unharmed,” Harry stated calmly, voice monotone, but angry; it sent chills down everyone's spines.

“Maybe I'll not only kill a worthless little Mudblood, but his little pet too,” Stephen smiled widely.

Draco and Bia knew he crossed the line and their conformation came in the form of Harry speaking parseltongue, which not only surprised everyone else, but his  caniculas as well,  **_^you will regret the day you said those words,^_ ** Harry said leaning forward, not even noticing he had switched to parseltongue,  **_^I just might not let you live at all,^_ ** Harry took a step forward and was now inches from Stephen; who was pale and shaking. Harry smirked, “Kneel, Stephen,” Stephen didn’t move, and Harry lowered the Occlumency shields holding back his magic just a little. It flooded the room like a raging river, the feeling of Harry’s magic; dark, sinful,  **_seductive_ ** , made Slytherin house collectively flinch. “I said; Fucking. Kneel.” Harry said, and everyone simultaneously kneeled- except for Stephen. Harry almost wanted to applaud Stephen’s ability to resist control, but instead raised his hand, looking into Stephen's eyes, and clenched his fist.

~Begin~

Harry’s magic flooded the areas around Stephen’s knees, and with a sickening crack, Stephen fell to the floor, screaming in pain, as his knees broke; bones poking through the fabric of his expensive pants,and blood pooling on the floor. Everyone looked up, still kneeling, and with horrified and awed glances looked at the bloody puddle on the floor surrounding Stephen. “I’m not a Mudblood, for your information…” harry waited for the man’s last name,

“Step-”

“Last name!”

“Sphinly,” he replied immediately. 

“I’m a half blood Sphinly,” Harry walked around the keeling body, and reached out at impeccable speed, grabbing the back of Sphinly’s neck in a grip so tight his fingernails dug into the skin, making him bleed. He forced the man's head back, and leant forward, his mouth at Sphinly’s ear, “Now, now, Sphinly. Let me give you a lesson; One, blood doesn’t matter, all that matters is magic, and knowledge,” Harry shoved Sphinly forward, and pressed his foot into his lower back, directly into his kidneys, and putting immense pressure on his broken knees, Sphinly screamed. “Two, we don’t hit our significant others,” Harry pressed down even further, and cast a curse that slowly eats you from the inside out, this time Sphinly couldn’t make any sound come out. “Three, Homophobes. Fucking. Suck,” Harry cast a major cutting curse, by clenching his fist even harder, and a giant wound began to form across Sphinly’s back.

Harry removed his foot from Sphinly’s back, and ripped the man's shirt off, revealing the wound. Many people gasped (or vomited) as Harry shoved his hand into the gash, and pulled.  Blood squirted from the wound and fell to the floor, as the flesh ripped, extending the pool that was already there, some soaking into the gray carpet.  **_^Aquila, would you like a snack?^_ ** Aquila’s head perked up from his shoulder where she had been lying, watching in amusement, 

  
**_^Oh yes, master! Please!^_** Harry nodded, and Aquila slithered down Harry’s body and  onto Sphinly’s where she made her way around to the front. Sphinly tensed at the feeling of the reptile, and Aquila purposefully dug her tail into the wound on his back, dragging harshly. She stopped at the poor man’s neck, and bit down harshly, causing the man to scream. And then slithered her way to his hands, and waited dramatically before cruelly biting off the man’s left pinky finger, and making her way back up Harry’s body, dragging her tail through the open wound once more.

“Her poison will slowly kill you,” Harry informed Sphinly, “First, comes the burn,” as Harry said this, Sphinly clutched at his neck and hand. “Next, is the vomiting, and by then the rotting process has started,” Harry said, and watched as Sphinly spat up his dinner; causing many others to as well. “And,” Harry looked to his empty wrist, “in approximately 10 seconds your body will start to rot,” He said looking up, just as Sphinly’s skin on his neck and hand turned black, peeling open. 

Sphinly was sobbing, “Please, Harry, I'm so sorry,” he sniffed; voice raw from screaming, and brought his shaky hand up to his eyes, wiping away his tears.

~End~

Just as the rotten flesh had started to spread, Harry waved his hand, summoning a vial of anti-venom, and moved around to Sphinly’s front, forcing his head up and his mouth open, before un-capping the nauseating cure and pouring it down his throat. Sphinly gagged, but gratefully swallowed the liquid. Harry, with another wave of his hand and a few words in parseltongue, healed the man, and made it to where his finger could never be replaced.

The man looked up at Harry, “Thank you,” he rasped, and hastily got to his feet, running into his dorm.

Harry looked around the room, and realised everyone, even his caniculas were still kneeling. “Rise,” He told them, and they did, “I hope you all take my lessons to heart,” he said, fingering the ends of the wand. They nodded, and he waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. 

Looking at the floor, Harry realised that the room was still covered in blood, and on closer inspection, so was Aquila. Harry waved his wand, a parsle cleaning spell leaving his lips, and the common room was spotless once again. Everyone but his caniculas had left, and currently they were looking at him in awe, and seemed to be holding in laughs. Harry smiled, and let out a little chuckle, which turned into a full on maniacal laughter; his caniculas laughed with him.

Once everyone settled down, Draco turned to him, “Caniculas?”

Harry nodded, picking up Sphinly’s bloodied shirt from the clean floors, “That’s what i’ve decided to name us, it represents the Dog-star, which I guess i’ve been a little obsessed with lately,” Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Do you like it? If not I can change it,” Harry said rebuilding his occlumency shields and taking his hand away from his neck, once again showing little to no emotion. 

They all nodded, “We love it!” Pansy spoke up, and Harry internally sighed in relief. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, “Hope you enjoyed the show,” He said grinning, not expecting a response, and turned around heading to the boys dorms where he was headed before this mess. He sighed and removed Aquila from his neck, placing her on the pillow.

**_^Thank you for the flesh, master!^_ ** Harry grinned,

**_^You’re welcome little one^_ ** he said, and threw Sphinly’s shirt in the air; and with a wave of his hand the shirt disintegrated to ash, and with another, the remains vanished. Then he headed to the showers.

After a nice warm shower, in which he washed all of the blood the spell didn’t reach out of his fluffy hair, he changed into his regular black sweatpants, and silken emerald trousers, putting his hair into a little bun, before heading off to bed, where a sleeping Aquila already lay. He smiled at the sight of his peaceful familiar, and crawled into bed quietly, pulling out more books (these on magical creatures). He spared a glance at his roommates, sighing in content at their sleeping forms, before spelling his curtains shut, and tucking in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hi! I hate writing dialogue.  
> \- I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing my algebra homework, but who tf cares?  
> \- I decided to name Harry's unofficial innercircle "Caniculas" in the name of Sirius (my favorite character, in second place next to Lupin who's in first) Canicula is just dog-star in Latin, uh that's what google said anyway "canicula -  
> Sirius, Dog-star, small dog, bitch, worst throw"  
> \- Song for today: 'There You Are' by ZAYN  
> \- Thanks for reading! Have a great day lovelies.  
>  **\- Word Count:2498**  
>  **\- Date Published:February 27th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter:@juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad:@1-800-5sosbitch


	8. Chapter Eight: Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out V's old name, and falls asleep to the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Enjoy!**
> 
> "talking"  
>  _Thinking/memories_  
>  _'think speach between Harry and V'_  
>  _Writing_  
>  _ **^parsletongue^**_

The next morning, Harry wasn’t surprised to see Sphinly gazing at him in trepidation. However, he was surprised to see the rest of Slytherin staring at him in varying degrees of awe and terror. 

He shared a look with Draco who was on his right and walked into the hall where the Slytherins gave him a wide berth and bowed their heads in respect. Harry was bewildered, _all of this because of a little tourture?_ Harry snickered in his head, and went to take his seat at the end of the table as usual, but Draco grabbed his arm and guided him to the center. He looked at Draco in question but Draco just shook his head and patted Harry’s shoulder.

“Eat, firstie,” Bia’s voice spoke from his left and Harry groaned. He liked Bia, he truly did, but she could be a total mother hen at times. 

“Yes, mother!” Harry said sarcastically, and filled his plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes before looking towards his dark lo- Voldemort is not his!

When V noticed Harry’s stare he raised a brow. Harry tilted his head and raised a brow of his own. V scoffed and put a hand to his forehead in exhaustion before looking up and gesturing to the whole of slytherin. Harry’s mouth quirked in understanding and he waved his hand as if to say ‘ _it’s not important i’ll tell you later’._ Quirrelmort shook his head an expression of exasperation on his face and he plopped back in his chair shoving a piece of sausage in his mouth.

Harry smiled and looked towards the Gryffindor table while shoving food in his mouth as well. The twins caught his gaze and nodded towards Hermione and Neville who were both on their way to the Slytherin table carrying plates of their own, in askance. Harry nodded at them and they began to get up and make their way to the slytherin table as well. 

“Hey!” an overly annoying voice spoke, “Why are you going over to the stinky snakes?” The twins paused in their journey and looked back at Ronald.

“Well,” George spoke, “we honestly prefer-”

“The snakes-”

“We were supposed to be in their house anyway,” Fred and George shrugged, perfectly in sync, and turned back around being joined by Hannah and Susan along the way. 

Once all of his caniculas were seated they began to chat. 

“So,” Susan spoke, “what’s with the bows and berths?”

Pansy giggled, and Harry flicked his wrist beneath the table putting up silence and privacy wards that prohibited anyone _but_ V from even seeing what they were doing, “He might've tortured someone last night,”

The gryffs and puffs looked at him like he was crazy, “No way!” they shouted, and Harry mentally thanked salazar he put up silencing wards.

“He deserved it,” Blaise defended.

“Yeah,” Theo spoke, “from what we could tell the dude beat up his girlfriend and freaked out when she told him she was gay,” The others nodded in understanding and for the rest of breakfast they begged Harry for details. 

**< ^>**

Harry’s classes were rather boring with the exception of potions where Finnigan from Gryffindor blew up his cauldron, and if it hadn’t been for Blaise; Neville’s certainly would've

blown too. Harry just thanked the gods that he had a free period and dinner next. Harry’s classes were getting so boring, Harry considered disillusioning himself to make it seem like he was awake and sleeping through every. single. one; with the exception of DADA of course. 

At least he’d catch up on sleep. Aquila had decided she prefered hunting at night so Harry had to stay up to all hours of the night, well he didn’t _have_ to. But he did anyway because he worried about the little snake, not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

Speaking of Aquila **_^Good Morning sleeping beauty,^_ **Harry spoke as the little reptile finally poked her head above his robes; just in time to walk into V’s classroom, which was uncharacteristically empty. 

**_^I am not a sleeping beauty! Whatever that is^_ ** Aquila muttered grumpilly but cheered up when she saw what room they were in, **_^Are we visiting masters mate?^_ ** Harry groaned. Ever since Harry _accidentally_ let it slip that he might have a crush on Voldemort Quila began teasing him every time they even stepped a foot near V’s rooms. 

**_^Just because I said that_ ** **one thing** **_^_ ** Harry paused hoping to get the point through his familiar's head **_^Doesn’t mean I have a crush on him^_ ** he muttered aggravatedly. 

“A crush on who?” a breathless voice spoke from behind him. Harry turned around so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash, and saw Quirrelmort with a stack of books clutched to his chest. He scratched awkwardly at the space behind his ear, twirling a piece of his loose, wavy, raven hair. 

He looked into Quirrelmorts red eyes, which were a darker shade than normal, “Draco! Yeah,” Harry swallowed, “Draco,” Aquila snickered and slithered up onto Harry’s head. V looked sad for a moment before he recovered, 

“Were you just speaking parseltongue?” He asked as he walked around Harry and set a heavy stack of books down on his desk. The books fell from his arms with a thud and dust flew up into the air, 

“Yeah,” Harry admitted.

“Oh,” Quirrelmort said, and sat down in the chair behind his desk moving the books to center in front of him.

“What are those?” Harry asked, and V looked up before looking down and caressing the cover of the book on top.

“I’m working on a present,” V paused and looked into harry’s viridian eyes, “for someone special,” Harry nodded and took a seat in front of V feeling mildly jealous of this _‘someone_ _special’_. Harry opened a book, one on runes, and they both read in silence for a while until Harry broke it,

“What’s your name?” Harry asked. He has been mildly curious these past few weeks as to what V’s name was before he became the big bad dark lord.

V looked up in confusion, “Voldemort?” It was supposed to be a statement but it came out as more of a question. 

Harry shook his head looking down. _He’s quite cute when he makes that face,_ Harry thought, and eminently blushed afterwards. “No, like… your name… before you became a Dark Lord,” Harry looked up to Quirrelmort who’s eyebrows were raised.

“Tom,” He spoke quietly, almost reminiscently, a small smile on his face, “Tom Marvolo Riddle,” Harry smiled.

“I like it. It suits you,” Harry blushed even brighter when Voldemort’s smile widened and reached his eyes. 

Aquila snickered again from her space buried in Harry’s hair, **_^Master is blushing and crushing!^_ **she whispered to Harry in a sing-song voice, Harry cleared his throat and tried in vain to get his blush to leave his face. 

“I should go,” Harry spoke.

“You’ll be back tomorrow?” Tom asked, and Harry nodded before gathering his things and placing them in his black bag. 

The walk to the great hall was silent, and Harry was sure Aquila had fallen back asleep. Dinner was also a quiet affair, and Harry was glad he had addressed the defeating of the king of slytherin that morning. He simply ate his food and then made his way back to the dorms after saying goodbye to his friends.

Once there, he placed his bag in his trunk, only grabbing the Dark Lord book and heading to the Come and Go room. He paced back and forth 3 times between the banner of barnabas the barmy and the empty wall on the seventh floor thinking of a beach at night, specifically a full moon and a sky full of stars with a great view of the dog-star. 

When he stepped inside, he waited for the doors to close completely and disappear before laying on the soft white sand and grabbing Aquila from his head, laying her on the sand beside him. The stars offered a nice backdrop to his thoughts, and his main ones were focused on the way he felt. Not only towards V but towards the way the Slytherins were treating him.

He decided he liked it; the adrenalin of throwing curses, the respect he gained, the fear he instilled. It gave him a sense of pride that he couldn’t shake, and now that he had a taste he didn’t think he could go without. He was addicted to the power, it was now something he needed to live and Harry would chase that high until he bottomed out no matter how many people he brought with him.

He snorted remembering a comic a child from the second orphanage he went to had. He was just like a villain, chasing something he most likely would _never_ have, and crushing on someone who was way, _way,_ too fucking good for him. _Yes,_ Harry admitted, _you’re right Aquila._ He glanced at the snake who was stirring from her sleep and looking up at him with wide, innocent, amber eyes; _I’m definitely crushing on the Dark Lord._

**_^What’s the sigh for, Hatchling?^_ **

**_^Nothing Aquila, I was just thinking^_ **Harry sighed once more, glancing back up at the stars, the gentle, artificial waves crashing in the background.

 **_^That’s dangerous Hatchling,^_ **Harry scoffed this time, a small smile melting onto his face. 

Harry looked down at the book given to him by T.M.R that was clutched in his right hand, he sat up and turned the book over, looking at the spine when a sudden thought came to his mind; T.M.R, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry choked back a sudden laugh and brought a hand up to his face to hide the smile that was spreading quickly. _You sneaky Lord,_ Harry thought, and lay back once more, settling on the soft sand.

 _Maybe being the villain will be worth it,_ Harry thought. And with that he turned to his friend, **_^you know what Aquila?^_ **Harry asked softly, looking at Aquila’s obsidian scales which were shiny and reflecting the light from the moon.

 **_^Yes, Hatchling?^_ **Aquila’s tone matched Harry’s, but she didn’t move her gaze from the water.

 **_^I think I wanna rule the world,^_ **Harry grinned as Aquila lifted her head and let out a snakey laugh looking at him with soft eyes. He turned back to face the stars, allowing the gentle flow of the waves to lull him to sleep. 

They were too far in the arms of Morpheus by the time the door opened. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry for not updating sooner! I recently (as in two days ago) started a new story, and as for the days before that... well... I have a procrastination problem.  
> \- I'm also sorry it's so short!  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
> \- 'Superposition' by Young The Giant  
>  **\- Word Count:1754**  
>  **\- Date Published: March 10th, 2021**
> 
> Twitter:@juicyamortentia  
> Wattpad:1-800-5sosbitch  
> ____  
> My new story is called 'Tempus Mors' it's a drarry storry and I'd be honnored if you read it!


End file.
